


A Great Man

by Nigaki



Series: Wild and Soft [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Intersex John, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic description of birth, Omega John Marston, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: It seemed like an eternity when in reality it lasted just five minutes. But their second baby is finally here.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill
Series: Wild and Soft [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	A Great Man

Arthur leaned comfortably against the tree behind him and watched his sheep grazing peacefully on the clearing just around two miles from their ranch, with two energetic border collies keeping an eye on them, making sure none of the sheep was wandering off or that some predator wasn’t stalking them. Charles was nearby as well, standing a few feet away and speaking softly to Taima. 

He joined them about a month ago, shortly after Mary-Beth and Kieran returned from their trip around neighbor states. Charles would’ve ran with them from the beginning but after what happened with the Natives, he decided to stay and help instead, promising to reconnect with them after Rain Falls and his tribe would be safe. 

The death of his son, his only son, hit the old chief hard, Arthur saw it with his own eyes. And even then he couldn’t imagine the pain Rain Falls must’ve felt when they brought his dying boy to him. Arthur couldn’t stop thinking how he would react if it was Jack or the still unborn child. How devastated he would be cradling the dead body of his own baby. He was feeling sick just thinking about it.

Rubbing his eyes that stung with tears, he hoped he would never have to experience the same pain. Children shouldn’t die before their parents. He knew life wasn’t that easy but he was going to make sure that Jack and the other baby would stay safe. As long as he was breathing, he would protect them, even if they would already be grown themselves. 

Thankfully they had a normal life now, they weren’t risking it every day, exposing their children to death and violence like they were doing so far. 

Charles' arrival helped them significantly. The alpha was helping with heavy chores and now also took care of sheep, being surprisingly good at this for someone who never done shepard’s work before. Maybe it was his gentle nature. 

Thanks to him and Sadie, who wasn’t afraid of hard work as well, and thanks to Kieran who took the work with horses on himself, Arthur was less tired and overworked. They all were, they had more time for resting and in Arthur’s case, also pampering John who after recovery from birth would join them as well, making the work on the ranch even easier. Until he would get pregnant again but that wasn't in the plans. Not that they talked about that. 

They didn’t plan on turning the ranch into business, they just wanted enough to feed themselves and have money, so they doubted they would need to hire any ranch hands. Unless Charles would decide to leave one day like Sadie, who already announced she would be leaving after the birth. 

Help around the house wasn’t needed as well. John was still doing some things even days before the birth and with Mary-Beth back, everything else was covered. Arthur had a feeling John didn’t want to talk about hiring another person to help anyway. After Jeremiah he was probably wary of any strange omega walking around the house again. 

“Are you nervous?”

Arthur turned to Charles who approached him with a smile. 

“About what?” he asked, confused.

Charles stopped by him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, sharing with Arthur and lighting up his smoke after he did the same with his. They both took deep drags and when Charles released the smoke from his lungs, he clarified. “Becoming a parent again.”

“Nah,” Arthur dismissed the worry. He was actually very excited about it. As hard as taking care of a newborn was, he kind of missed Jack being so small that Arthur and John could hold him in their palms. “I’m only worried about John and the baby dying, that’s always a risk. But everything else?” He shook his head. “We already went through it all with Jack. I think we passed every scare waiting for a parent. He was so sick we thought we would lose him, Colm threatened him, he got lost once, he was kidnapped.” Thinking about all those times was still making him tremble with fear or anger. Or both. “I think we’ll handle it better than the first time.”

Arthur wouldn’t call them terrible parents but they had no idea what to do, how to calm a crying baby, how to change the nappy or even how to properly hold Jack once he got bigger. Grimshaw had some tips for them but most of the time they weren’t working and she blamed them for being too soft on Jack. How couldn’t they be when the boy was crying for them, making their hearts clench painfully? 

So they were figuring out everything on their own, how to handle a little baby, recognize what different cries meant, and later what rules to make for Jack to follow, when he should go to bed and what he couldn’t eat before eating some decent meal. It was all new and it seemed more like experimenting than parenting. They felt a little guilty for using Jack like some doll for training, even if they were aware there was no other way for them to learn how to be parents. They had no examples in their life. 

But even when they had no clue what to do, they were always making sure Jack’s wellbeing came first and his needs were met. So yeah, they were improvising a little, but never in a way that would harm Jack.

Arthur thought they did good. They definitely could’ve been better, but they tried their best at the time and despite the life they were living then, Jack grew to be a happy and healthy kid. 

“No doubt,” Charles agreed. “You have a home now, no need to travel with a bunch of adults and worry about whether the baby is safe. It will be,” he assured with confidence, smiling at Arthur again.

“Yeah.” Arthur leaned his head against the tree and looked up at the almost completely naked branches. Winter would be there soon but they wouldn’t have to live in tents this time and hide under hundreds of blankets to keep little Jack safe from cold. “You know, John and I, we wanted to abort Jack at first.”

Charles pulled his gaze from sheep and looked at him surprised. 

“You did?”

Arthur nodded, wondering what Charles was thinking of them now. They’ve never been ashamed of this decision, even if they made it while being scared and not really thinking about it, not before they almost went with it. “We was scared Dutch would skin us alive,” he began explaining. Charles, like always, listened patiently. “And we weren’t sure we would be good parents. But we decided not to, to give ourselves a chance to figure it out. We never regretted keeping him but sometimes I think we should’ve left the gang back then.

Now that was something they were ashamed of. Only during the last weeks of the gang's life Jack was really in danger, all the other time he was safe and if he was at any risk, it was the same that could happen even here, on the ranch. But they still shouldn’t have risked so much, not only Jack’s life but also his future. He could’ve ended as an orphan every time Arthur and John were going robbing. 

Or he could’ve ended like them. 

Arthur looked ahead, not wanting to meet Charles’s eyes and discover what he could’ve seen in them. “It was nice to still be in the gang, have our family with us ready to help, but we exposed Jack to danger and so many bad things because of our own comfort and reluctance to change our life.” It was egoistical of them. They gave Jack many amazing uncles and aunts but the danger he was in all the time, even when it seemed he was perfectly safe in the camp, protected not only by his parents but by skilled gunslingers, wasn't worth it in the end. “He grew up surrounded by murderers, hearing about robbing and killing. He wanted to become an outlaw like us and we was scared and proud at the same time back then.” It was only making them sick now. Their little Jack ending as an outlaw like them, killing and robbing innocent people because he would thought he was better than them, like they thought so for many years, ever since Dutch and Hosea took them in. They wouldn’t survive that. “This is the only thing I regret regarding him. Staying.” Arthur hanged his head in shame. “We really fucked up with this one.”

And the worst thing was that it would have continued if their gang wouldn’t have landed in such troubles in the end. All of this almost continued and in a few years they would’ve happily taught Jack how to shoot, where to hit to kill. Now they were going to do this much later, probably after he would present alpha or omega, and only so he could protect himself from people that his Daddy and Pa once were. 

Charles' hand landed unexpectedly on his shoulder. Arthur jumped, startled, and looked at his friend, seeing nothing but understanding in his eyes. How did such a man end up with their gang? Arthur had no idea. “You won’t do it again,” the alpha assured. “You have a home now, this new baby will grow up in a safe place, a constant place, surrounded by love.” Not even a year out from outlaw’s life and Arthur was getting soft. He felt tears in his eyes again. “And Jack will too now. His first years weren't perfect but you tried, you still made sure he got everything and he was safe. Despite all of that what had happened, he had a happy childhood. And now you’re giving him what he’s been missing.” 

He knew that. John too, but it was relieving to hear it from someone else, especially from Charles who would never lie to him about something this important. Arthur nodded in appreciation but his friend wasn't done.

“Listen, Arthur, I don’t know much about parenthood so I'm not going to give you any advice, it’s not my place, but I saw you and John doing right by Jack. You’re both good fathers and Jack loves you a lot.” A fondness passed through Charles' eyes for a moment. “You know, before Blackwater, shortly after I joined, I was showing Jack how to shoot a bow. He was impressed but he also said you and John do it better.”

Arthur chuckled. “We don’t. I got better since that time, John hadn’t had a practice at all since he first learned. And even if he did, there was no chance we would be better than you.”

Charles was the master of bow, shooting with precision that Arthur was sure only a gun could provide but his friend proved him wrong many times already. 

“I didn’t tell him that,” Charles admitted with a bright smile, “But I asked why he thinks so. You know what he said?” Arthur shook his head. “That Daddy and Pa does everything the best.”

The next laugh that escaped Arthur's throat was a little watery and he didn’t even try to hide it. Charles wouldn’t mock him about it. “He really said that?” The alpha nodded. “Thanks, Charles. Glad you’re here.”

“Of course I'm here, you’re my family.”

If Arthur wasn't touched already, he would’ve been now. He smiled at his friend before they both returned to watching sheep. All the work on the ranch for today was done so Arthur wasn't needed there, but he desperately needed some quiet time. He didn’t lie when he told Charles he was excited about the birth, but he was nervous as well. It could happen at any time now, John already had some warning contractions in the last few days, just like the first time. 

“Arthur!” The distressed voice of Kieran reached them suddenly. Charles and Arthur looked back towards the ranch from where the boy was riding on his trusty horse. Kieran was blind but he learned to use his other senses to still live normally and even trained his horse Branwen to be his eyes. “Arthur!”

“Over here!” Arthur shouted back. Kieran picked it up and turned the horse to get to them. Branwen stopped next to a tree and snorted loudly. “What? Is everything alright?” Arthur asked, hoping it wasn’t anything bad.

“The birth started,” Kieran said right away. Arthur’s cigarette dropped from his mouth. 

That was good news! Excitement shot through Arthur's body and he quickly moved in front of Kieran, Charles right next to him. 

“Right now? Are you sure?” he asked hurriedly, wanting to know everything. “How far is John?”

“I don’t know,” the boy admitted, shifting nervously in his saddle. Even without eyes he still had a tendency to turn his head to avoid ‘looking’ at people. “They just told me to get you. Mary-Beth and Sadie are with him.”

It started, the birth started. They would finally meet their second baby!

Arthur almost ran towards the ranch on his own feet.

“Sorry, Charles but I need to go,” he told his friend.

“I’ll join you after I get the sheep back,” the alpha informed him and watched as Arthur jumped on Branwen’s rump since he and Charles walked here on their own and they only took Taima with them.

Kieran hurried his horse right away and Branwen entered into a gallop. Arthur held omega’s hips to not fall during the ride back. Broken leg, arm or even neck wasn’t something John needed right now. 

It didn’t take long to return to the ranch. They rode through the newly built back gate, then next to the barn and stable at the back of the house before stopping right in front of the stairs to the porch where Uncle was sitting on the highest step, a bottle of whisky in his hand. 

“Hey, It started!” he announced happily and raised the bottle in a toast. “Let’s drink for that!”

Arthur jumped off the horse and walked to him, pulling the bottle from Uncle’s grip and away from his lips, ignoring his protests. The bottle was almost half empty already.

“We’ll drink when both baby and John will be safe,” he said, tossing the bottle on the grass. Uncle looked horrified at it. “Now move your ass and go to town to get the midwife.”

Right after they bought the ranch, Arthur and John went to town and met with the local midwife, Ms. Goodwill, to ask her for help with the birth. John didn’t remember much from the last time and even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to do everything alone. Mary-Beth assured she would help deliver their next baby again but she wasn't feeling confident enough to do it alone. 

So the midwife was informed and she promised to help them. Unless she would have another birth at hand at the moment, she mentioned a lot of omegas in town were pregnant at the same time. Just last week when they met her in town and she informed them about helping deliver twins. Both babies and the mother were feeling good so Arthur hoped the woman was good at her job. 

“Why me?” Uncle asked, offended that his whisky was thrown away like that. 

“Everyone else is busy.”

“Kieran isn’t!”

The boy was still on his horse and turned his head towards them, alarmed. 

Arthur glared at Uncle. “He’s blind.”

“That doesn’t stop him from riding around the ranch.”

“Because I know it already,” Kieran pointed out. He knew the ranch so well, that if it wasn't for the thin blindfold always covering his empty eye sockets or the fact that Arthur saw with his very own eyes that Kieran was missing his, he would’ve thought the omega was seeing like any other person. 

The only problem for him were animals getting under his feet. He was constantly pecked by chickens he often stepped on. The rooster wasn't liking it. 

“Kieran can go if you go with him,” Arthur decided. If he sent Uncle alone, the fool would probably end up in the saloon. “Now move before I find another way to motivate you.”

He pulled his revolver and that finally motivated Uncle to get up. 

“I’m getting my horse, you lunatic, calm down!” the old alpha shouted while running towards the stable. 

“And hurry up, will you?!” Arthur shouted after him and holstered his gun. “Thanks, Kieran,” he said to the boy.

Kieran smiled down at him. “No problem, sir. I can’t wait to see the baby.”

“See?” he asked with a smirk that Kieran no doubt heard in his voice.

The boy sighed, hearing this teasing many times already. “Give me a break, I’m not going to change my whole dictionary just because I’m blind.”

“Alright, alright, just messing with you,” he chuckled and patted Branwen gently. “Get the horse to the stable and meet us in the house.”

“I'm not going with Uncle?” Kieran asked, surprised.

“He’s a grown man, for god’s sake, he can handle this,” Arthur assured the kid. “And if he won’t be back within an hour, he better not come back at all because I will shoot him.” Kieran laughed, amused. “He knows that, he’ll be fine on his own.”

“Alright then.” Kieran tugged at the rains and made Branwen turn towards the stable. “I will be back soon. I’m so excited.”

“Me too, kid,” Arthur admitted and entered the house finally. John was lying on the couch just where Arthur left him two hours ago when he went with Charles. Mary-Beth was sitting next to him, his legs on her lap as she massaged them. Sadie wasn’t that kind and just stood behind the couch, leaning against it. 

John didn’t look like he was in pain but he had his eyes close. He opened them the moment he heard Arthur stepping inside. 

“Hey,” Arthur whispered and got to him in just a few long strides. John smiled tiredly at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Dandy,” he replied and sighed. 

“His water broke, it shouldn’t take long for the birth to start,” Mary-Beth informed and patted John's legs. He took them off her lap so she could stand up and make place for Arthur but he shook her head at her. 

“I heard second birth is shorter than the first,” John told him when Arthur knelt next to his head, brushing away the strand of hair that escaped the pony tail he made this morning. 

“I don’t care how long it takes as long as I get you back healthy and the baby alive,” Arthur admitted, earning a glare from John.

“I care, it hurt like hell.”

Arthur chuckled and leaned down to kiss his mate’s forehead. “I know, I'm sorry,” he said and took John's hand in his. “I sent Uncle for the midwife.”

“We heard,” Said pointed out, grinning at both of them. 

Arthur smiled back and looked around, noticing someone was missing. “Where is Jack?”

The boy and his dog, a Labrador named Rufus they got from some hunter John apparently befriended in a few minutes he talked with the man, were nowhere to be seen. Or heard, which was concerning, because Jack was always heard somewhere on the ranch, making it easy to locate him. Now even easier than before because the puppy was loud as well, always barking while playing with his young owner. 

“I sent him to his room, I don’t want him to see this,” John answered, touching his stomach with his free hand. Arthur noticed the pain appearing on omega’s face. 

“Nothing’s happening yet,” Sadie spoke again, rolling her eyes at John.

“He freaked out when he saw the water gushing out of me,” John reminded her and groaned. 

Arthur looked concerned at Sadie but she only shrugged. “Maybe we should take you to bed, get you ready,” Arthur offered, already standing up and placing his hands on John's shoulders to help him get up. The belly grew only slightly since the seventh month but it was still big enough to cause troubles with standing up. 

“That would be nice,” John admitted and lifted himself slightly from the couch that Arthur noticed was damp. 

John was walking on his own but Arthur stayed right behind him in case his legs would give up under him. Which was possible to happen, climbing stairs was clearly tiring for the omega.

“It was a mistake to take the bedroom upstairs,” John complained with a chuckle when they were in the middle of the way up.

“Are you hurt?” Arthur asked, keeping a hand on John’s lower back. 

“Not really. Kind of,” John admitted. “I have contractions.”

“How often are they now?”

“Every five minute or so. They were less frequent an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t you send for me then?” 

“I thought it was warning contractions again,” John explained, finally reaching the top of the stairs. “When we realized it’s real this time I didn’t want to bother you before it would start for good.”

“You think that would bother me?” Arthur joked, wrapping his arms around John’s waist to help him walk. 

“He was fine, Arthur,” Mary-Beth assured him, following them with Sadie. “It will probably still take another two hours or so.”

“You helped deliver one pregnancy and now you’re an expert?” John teased her.

Mary-Beth smiled proudly. “I read about it. The midwife lent me her book about delivering birth.”

“You didn’t have to be so invested,” Arthur told her, opening the door for John. 

“John is my friend, I want to help,” she explained, entering after them.

And they were glad for the help, it would probably be easier for John to have someone familiar helping deliver their baby. 

“There you go, sweetheart.” Arthur gently sat John on the bed. “You want a night gown or you want to undress?”

“I’m already sweating like crazy, I’ll just take it all off,” he informed his alpha and began to take off his clothes.

Arthur turned to both women. “Ladies.”

“We’re going,” Sadie promised with a smile and already turned around but John’s voice stopped her. 

“Let them stay,” he said, pulling the sweater through his head. “They both had seen vaginas before. Mary-Beth even saw mine.”

“It wasn't very pretty then.”

“Go to hell,” John hissed at her, making the girl laugh.

Sadie and Mary-Beth went back downstairs eventually, leaving them alone. While John undressed, Arthur took the sheets off the bed and laid down a bunch of towels on it since the birth was going to be messy. 

“There you go. Get comfortable, I’ll check on Jack,” he informed, watching John lay down 

“I’ll try,” John promised, closing his eyes as he got comfortable. As comfortable as he could in that state. 

“Hey.” The omega opened one eye to look at him. “At least we know what we’re doing this time.”

“Yeah, I'm not as scared like the first time,” he admitted. “Only a little bit.”

“Me too.”

Arthur left him to relax and went downstairs where Kieran already joined the girls. Jack was sitting on his lap, asking dozens of questions a minute, not even allowing the omega to answer one of them. Sadie was watching it amused while Mary-Beth was in the kitchen, preparing water for the birth.

“Daddy!” Jack shouted once he noticed him. He jumped from Kieran’s lap and got to his father who scooped him up immediately. “Is Pa dying?” the boys asked, looking at him with big, scared eyes.

“Of course not.” Arthur kissed his son on the head and walked with him to his favorite armchair where they sat down. “His body is just getting ready to give birth to your sister.”

“You really shouldn’t expect one sex or another,” Sadie pointed out, once again leaning against the couch where Kieran was sitting on the dry end of it. “You only confuse the poor boy. And disappoint yourself.”

“I won’t be disappointed.”

No matter if it would turn out to be a boy like John kept saying, Arthur would still be happy. Because it was his baby no matter what. 

“So Pa is okay?” Jack asked again. 

“He is,” he promised the boy and hugged him close, purring softly. Jack looked like he needed it.

He got confirmation when the boy hugged him back tightly, hiding his face in his chest.

“Can I see him?” he asked quietly. 

“Sure, why not.”

This could probably help both Jack and John. 

With Rufus following him, Arthur carried his son upstairs and to the bedroom but stopped before entering. He told the boy to knock. 

“Hope you’re covered from the waist down,” Arthur said in a raised tone so John could hear him.

“Just a moment,” John replied and let them enter after just a couple of seconds.

Arthur was surprised when he didn’t find his mate on the bed but by the window, dressed in his nightgown.

“What are you doing out of bed?” he asked, putting Jack on the floor. The boy ran to John immediately, clutching to his legs and staring at John with his big eyes again. 

“I was walking. Lying hurts,” the omega explained, stroking Jack’s head. 

“Why are you hurt, Pa?” the boy asked, his voice trembling with fear. 

“Because when the baby wants to get out, it hurts a little.” John walked to the bed and sat down so Jack could hug him better which the boy quickly did. 

“I don’t want you to be hurt,” he said, turning briefly to Arthur who sat on the other side of him and wrapped his arm around them both. 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it, squirt.” Jack giggled when John poked him gently on the nose. “Soon you’ll be a big brother.”

“I can’t wait.” Their son started jumping in place a little, fear replaced by excitement. “I’ll play with the baby, I’ll help it to read and write. And I’ll show it all my toys!”

Both Arthur and John laughed at his enthusiasm. “Slow down, son, the baby won’t be able to play with you for a while, it’ll be too small,” Arthur explained, letting him down gently.

Jack pouted and stopped his jumping. “When it’ll be ready?” he asked, looking between both of them.

“Around a second year,” John answered, clutching at his stomach discreetly so the boy wouldn’t notice.

Arthur did and looked worried at John but his mate smiled at him reassuringly. 

“That long?” The disappointment was clear in Jack’s voice. 

“Well, you can play with it earlier but it won’t be that much responsive,” Arthur corrected. 

Jack wasn’t happy about that and complained about it for the next minute before he got distracted and joined Rufus on the floor to play with the puppy, any fear forgotten for now. 

They stayed together for another hour. John walked a little more and talked with Arthur in the meantime. He tried to relax but it was getting harder with how often contractions were happening now, and they were holding him in pain long too, even a minute at times. 

Jack was always distressed when it was happening because John couldn’t hide the pain so effectively like before, groaning and gasping every time. Arthur kept assuring the boy that everything was fine, even if he was a little scared himself. They knew what to expect but it was still birth, those were risky no matter what. But hopefully, this one would end like the first and in just a few hours they would enjoy the new member of their little family, holding her or him in their arms. 

Little over an hour after Uncle left for the town, he finally returned with the midwife.

“Alright, everyone who isn’t pregnant is out,” Ms. Goodwill announced just as she entered the room with Mary-Beth in tow.

Uncle hovered behind them, leaning heavily against the doorframe and gasping. “I think I got a heart attack from going so fast,” he said.

“Was you running all the way to town?” Arthur asked him. Picking Jack from the floor and into his arms he walked towards the old man, Rufus right at his heels. “Your horse will get a heart attack sooner than you. Carrying your fat ass can’t be easy.”

“Hey!”

Ignoring Uncle’s offended tone, Arthur pushed Jack into his arms. “Take Jack, I’m staying.”

Ms. Goodwill, who was in the middle of preparing more towels and some tools for the birth, turned suddenly to him. “Absolutely not,” she forbade, placing hands on her hips and looking at Arthur disapprovingly.

“Why?” he asked, turning fully to her.

“Because it’s not a place for an alpha,” the midwife explained. “The last thing I need during delivering birth is a panicked alpha growling at everyone or one going berserk because his mate is screaming.”

“I’ll definitely go berserk if I won’t see him. I’m staying.”

He walked closer, keeping his eyes on John who smiled at him with gratefulness. 

“Alpha Callahan…”

“I’m staying,” he repeated with a growl.

Ms. Goodwill didn’t even flinch, she kept staring at him, not taking no for an answer. Well, two can play this game.

“You ain’t as scary as you think you are,” she said, stepping closer towards him, into his personal space. The omega tried to intimidate him. “I dealt with alphas like you before. You’re not needed here, you’ll only make your omega more nervous.”

“I want him to stay,” John chimed in from his place by the crib where he was arranging blankets for their baby, trying to distract himself from pain. And to have everything ready for their newborn, even if they weren't planning on letting go of the baby for at least a day. 

Ms. Goodwill looked briefly at him before turning to Arthur again. “It won’t be necessary.”

“John knows better what he needs,” Arthur pointed out, not taking his eyes from the midwife.

“He needs peace and a professional by his side, not a brute alpha,” Ms. Goodwill hissed at him, already a little irritated by his stubbornness. “You’re out, Mr. Callahan.”

“No, I’m not,” he refused.

“Mr…”

He shut her up with a loud growl, making her take a step back. Arthur knew his eyes were red right now and he didn’t care. “Listen, Mrs, Goodwill, I don’t care what you think and if it’s appropriate for me to be here or not, I’m not going anywhere,” he stated firmly, his voice at the edge of another growl. “I wasn’t by John’s side when he needed me the first time, I'm not going to leave him again.” He still hated himself for not arguing with Grimshaw more. It was even worse back then. It was the first time, John had no idea what was going to happen and he was all alone. And when he needed support, Susan just slapped him. This time John wouldn’t be alone. “I won’t be able to help with technicalities but I can support him and that’s what I’m going to do. You won’t throw me out anyway so you may as well get going and start. His contractions became more frequent.”

The midwife frowned at him before turning to John.

“How frequent?” she asked him.

John must have just felt one because he grimaced. “Two minutes,” he replied, massaging his stomach gently. Arthur felt himself being pulled to him, he wanted to do it for his mate so John could start relaxing but Ms. Goodwill still didn’t back down.

She was eyeing him again, probably judging if she had a chance at throwing him out, which she obviously didn’t and she must’ve realized she couldn’t reason with him either, because she grumbled something about alphas that didn’t know their place.

“I’ll check how far along you are, lay down and spread your legs,” she ordered John, but she was still looking at Arthur. “And you, Mr. Callahan, you better stay out of way,” she warned, poking him on the chest with her finger. “God knows why you want to stay here, it’s nothing pretty to watch or listen.”

“I’m not staying here to stare at his cunt, I’ll be holding his hand,” he reminded the omega. “And I would hear him even from the other side of the ranch, might as well be by his side and sooth him a little.”

Ms. Goodwill clearly still didn’t understand all of this and if she had a chance, she would gladly throw him out. But she couldn’t so she had to accept his presence. She wouldn’t even notice he was there, he would be too focused on John to get in her way.

“Very well,” she agreed with a sigh. Arthur didn’t wait for more and joined John by the bed. His mate grinned at him happily before it was turned into another grimace when the next contraction hit. “Omega Callahan, don’t blame me if your mate will leave you after witnessing all this blood.”

“He won’t, he saw me in worse shape,” John assured her. He started rubbing his belly again but Arthur took over quickly. “Thank you.”

Arthur smiled at him and gave him a short kiss before resting their foreheads together. “I wasn't going to leave you like this again,” he whispered, tuning down the conversation between Ms. Goodwill and Mary-Beth as the women discussed when the birth would start. “Nobody can stop me now anyway.”

“Charles and Sadie could,” John noticed with a chuckle.

“Javier and Callander brothers barely stopped me last time, you think these two would be able to do that now?”

“Probably not.”

John let his head fall against the pillows and he closed his eyes as Ms. Goodwill examined him.

“You should be ready in a while,” she informed him and moved from between his legs. “An hour, give or take. Try walking around some more.”

John groaned in irritation but did what she asked. Arthur moved to assist him. He handed the omega something to drape over his naked body as well but John refused. Everyone in this room saw him naked already, there was no point in hiding.

So he just walked around like that, one hand on his belly, the other on supporting his back. Mary-Beth and Ms. Goodwill didn’t pay any attention to it but Arthur did. He stayed at some distance from John to not make him feel like he couldn’t walk without any assistance but he watched him to help in time if the omega would need that. And he couldn’t help but admire John’s body, especially the swollen belly with all its marks or heavy breast on his chest.

Arthur was finding him attractive like that. Not better or worse than when John had muscles in all the right places and he wasn't swollen practically everywhere, it was a different kind of attraction but it wasn’t in any way weaker.

And he was looking like that because he was carrying their child. He was sacrificing his own body and good look for it, and it was making him beautiful in Arthur's eyes. More beautiful than any other omega on this planet.

John felt Arthur staring at him and raised his head to look back tiredly and a little bit scared. He must’ve seen adoration in Arthur's eyes because he suddenly blushed, but a dashing smile appeared on his face as well. Maybe there was some truth about omegas looking a certain way during pregnancy. Because Arthur could swore John was glowing right now.

“Alpha Callahan!” Ms. Goodwill’s voice interrupted his admiration. “Since you insisted on being here, do something productive and make sure the bed is ready. Prepare the nest, make sure your omega won’t lay flat, the baby will leave quicker this way.”

Arthur nodded and got to the dresser to pick up some of their clothes to provide John with the familiar scent. He didn’t think it was necessary since he was going to be by his side this time but even if it wouldn’t help, it wouldn’t do any harm either.

So he arranged the pillows first and then threw a bunch of clothes on top of it while John continued walking, breathing faster and harder with each minute. When he whimpered painfully just a few minutes after Arthur was done, they knew it was the time. Ms. Goodwill told them that herself and urged John on the bed again.

“Oh yes, you’re definitely ready,” she said after examining him. “Be ready to push soon.”

“I'm not fucking ready,” he panted, practically gasping for each breath. John looked at Arthur helplessly. “Be grateful you don’t have to go through this, you bastard.”

Arthur chuckled nervously and grabbed John’s hand in his. “Believe me, I am,” he assured, gently stroking John’s palm. “I’m even more grateful and impressed that you’re willing to do this.”

“I like being a parent,” he confessed. From ‘I don’t want a baby’ to this in just four years. “And I like you being one too. The pain is worth in the end but till then, fuck you, Arthur Morgan, for putting me through this.”

Arthur laughed loudly, making Ms. Goodwill scowl at him disapprovingly. “Maybe I really shouldn’t be here if you’re insulting me.”

“If you were with me the first time I would’ve cursed at you so much,” John admitted with a chuckle. It was a little forced but still better than pain that he was no doubt experiencing.

“Will it happen now too? Because if so, I’ll go.”

“Don’t you dare,” John hissed through his teeth and shortly after moaned in pain. “Shit, I need to push.”

His screams started just a few seconds after when he started pushing and all the memories returned to Arthur. It was even worse than the last time because now he could see John’s face twisted in pain, see him struggle with every breath. Whenever he was taking a break, his body was shaking with exhaustion, even when he just barely started.

Ms. Goodwill was giving him some advice every now and then or telling him how good he was doing, and after a few pushes that she could see the head already.

Arthur felt helpless the whole time, he couldn’t help in any way and witnessing all of it, seeing his mate suffer so much was heartbreaking. There was nothing he could do, no enemy to kill and no matter what he was saying, it wasn't really helping, John kept screaming and then he started crying, fat tears falling from his eyes rapidly.

The midwife didn’t want him here because the birth was apparently disgusting. Arthur couldn’t confirm if it was true, he didn’t care what was happening between John’s legs where Ms. Goodwill was, making sure everything was going okay, his focus was on his mate, on soothing him with words as best as he could, even if it wasn’t doing much but at least he was there this time.

He held the omega’s hand, letting him squeeze it hard whenever he wanted, no matter how much it hurt because John was experiencing the bigger pain than him right now. This wasn’t about Arthur anyway, it was all about John. So he stroked his face, wiping out tears from his cheeks and sweat from his forehead. That was all he could do.

The birth seemed to be going for eternity. Eternity filled with John’s familiar howls of pain, the sour stench of his distress, bone crushing grips and many tears until it was finally interrupted by the cry of a child.

John sagged against the nest and sobbed with relief. Arthur kept talking to him even then, whispering encouraging words and being there for him while their new baby cried, finally out in this world with them.

Arthur was still leaning over his mate when the midwife gently placed a newborn on John’s heaving chest.

“Congratulations, Alpha and Omega Callahan,” Ms. Goodwill announced. “You have a boy.”

A boy.

For the first time in god knows how long, Arthur tore his eyes away from John and looked at the crying baby on the omega’s chest, who tiredly wrapped his arms around the boy, making sure he wouldn’t fall.

A boy. Another boy for them to love, to take care of.

Their son.

Arthur’s eyes filled with tears while his lips stretched in a wide grin. He had another son.

“He’s so tiny,” John noticed, his voice barely a whisper he was so tired.

The infant really was small, smaller than Jack when he was born, it almost looked like he was born too prematurely but despite his size he looked so strong and healthy, screaming like every other child.

He was covered with some disgusting fluids but Arthur didn’t care about that as he stroked his son’s head, careful to not hurt such a delicate body. 

Arthur’s throat clenched with emotions. “We have another son, John,” he whispered in awe to his mate and looked at him.

John smiled, exhausted but so happy he was beaming with it. “Told you so,” he said, making Arthur let out a laugh that quickly turned into a sob.

Arthur leaned closer and kissed his omega’s lips, pouring all of his love for him and their children into that kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” John replied and carefully lowered the still screaming baby to his breast.

The boy latched onto the nipple right away and started eagerly sucking the milk out of it, making both of his parents smile fondly at him. It didn’t matter that he was still covered in various body fluids, to Arthur he was the most beautiful child on earth. And when he looked at John and noticed the adoration in his eyes, he knew his mate was thinking the same.

“You did good, Omega Callahan,” Ms. Goodwill told John and smiled at him. “You too, Alpha Callahan. I expected you to start panicking.”

He would never do that, not when John needed him. He didn’t know if his presence helped in any way but he wasn’t going to get into the way of a woman that helped to deliver his son. Listening to John's scream was as horrible as the first time, seeing him wrenching on the bed with pain was even worse but Arthur forced himself to stay calm or at least as calm as the situation was allowing him too. He couldn’t let John worry about him when he was suffering so much already.

“When you’re ready, Ms. Gaskill will clean the baby, I already cut the cord, all you need to do, Omega Callahan, is push out the bearing.”

Arthur blinked, confused. “The bearing?” he repeated, looking at John for answers.

“I was surprised the first time too,” he admitted with a weak chuckle. He was so tired but he refused to let their son go, allowing him his first meal. “I thought after I pushed Jack out it would be over but apparently not.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know that, Alpha Callahan,” Ms. Goodwill chuckled. “You’re a rancher, animals do that too.”

“I know, I didn’t know humans do that as well,” he admitted and looked down at his son again, feeling his hears swelling with love at the sight. The boy’s eyes were clenched shut as he greedily sucked the milk from his Pa’s breast.

“It doesn't take long, unlike birth,” John informed him, not even caring to look at him, too absorbed in their new child. “But this one was quick I think.”

“Five minutes,” Mary-Beth jumped into a conversation.

Five minutes. It really seemed like it took longer, it was going for so long the first time but now it was quick like that.

“The boy is really small, so that helped,” Ms. Goodwill explained while cleaning her hands. “But the second birth is usually easier and quicker. As I said already, you did good Omega Callahan.”

“Thank you,” John breathed, still captivated by their child. Arthur couldn’t blame him, he wasn't able to tear his eyes away either. Their son was so precious and when he looked at him, he was filled with such overwhelming love it was almost making him suffocate. He was aware he started crying and he didn’t care, didn’t even bother with wiping off the tears, he just watched the tiny baby in John’s arms.

Once the boy was fed and not crying anymore, Mary-Beth took him to clean him. Both John and Arthur growled when their baby was taken away from them but Mary-Beth didn’t get scared. Arthur wondered then if that happened before as well and she was expecting it.

While the baby was being cleaned, John felt the need to push again and soon the bearing was out of his body. Ms. Goodwill made sure all was ejected before she dumped it into one of the buckets and gave the second to Arthur.

“Usually I would do it but since you’re here, you clean your mate,” she said and started cleaning her own hands.

Arthur didn’t complain, just got to work. He picked the sponge from the bucket full of warm water and started cleaning sleepy John, first his face from tear tracks and sweat, and then lower, getting rid of stains of body fluids left by their son.

“I'm glad you was here,” John admitted when Arthur cleaned his chest.

“I didn’t help much,” Arthur pointed out. All he did was hold John’s hand.

“I felt safer with you.” Arthur stopped the cleaning and looked into the eyes filled with gratefulness. “I could smell you the whole time, and feel your warmth. It helped,” he assured.

Arthur smiled at him softly and moved to place a tender kiss on his mate’s lips. “I’m happy I wasn't useless.”

“You really wasn’t,” John promised with a sigh. “When I was giving birth to Jack, Mary-Beth tried to keep me calm but she also had to help Susan, she didn’t have that much time for me. I felt alone and everything felt too much. Today when I felt the same all I had to do was squeeze your hand to remember I'm not alone this time.” Arthur instantly grabbed his mate’s hand and entwined their fingers. He should’ve been there the first time but it didn’t matter anymore. He was there today. “And it was nice to feel someone stroking your face instead of slapping it for sobbing,” John chuckled but there was bitterness in his voice. He probably never forgave Susan for it.

Arthur didn’t either. 

“I couldn’t just leave you alone this time,” he admitted and returned to his task, treating John’s skin as something sacred, never brushing it too hard with a sponge. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help better.”

“You had no way to do so, you couldn’t exactly take my pain away or push for me” John comforted him. “And what you did was enough. Thank you, Art.”

“No, thank you,” he corrected the omega, stopping once again to kiss his mate one more time. John purred into the kiss, his lips moving lazily against Arthur’. “For giving me another child.”

“Well, I wanted it too,” he teased, making Arthur chuckle. “You’re welcome,” he added soon. “Sorry it isn’t a girl.”

“As long as they’re all healthy I don’t care.”

John smiled at him before looking behind him. Mary-Beth returned, holding their boy wrapped in Arthur’s shirt like Jack was wrapped. It was even the same shirt, the favorite of theirs at this point. They hoped their new son would like it as well.

“Here you go,” she announced and gave the baby to John who cuddled it gently against his chest. The boy whimpered before settling against his Pa. “I’ll leave you alone now and tell everybody how it went. If Ms. Goodwill didn’t already.”

“Thank you, Mary-Beth,” Arthur said to her. “For helping.”

“It’s no problem,” she assured. “Congratulations Arthur, John. You have a beautiful son.”

They both looked at the baby at the same time. Arthur's eyes watered again.

“Yeah, we have,” John agreed with a shuttering breath and kissed the boy’s head.

Mary-Beth left them then, giving them some privacy.

Despite Ms. Goodwill telling Arthur that he shouldn’t be with John during birth, she seemed to have no problem with letting him clean John even between legs. Maybe she was testing him, proving her point. Or maybe she just forgot. Either way, he cleaned John gently, aware of how sore the omega was there. John hissed and tensed when Arthur cleaned all the blood and other fluids.

Ms. Goodwill was right, it wasn’t pretty, it probably looked worse during birth as well but Arthur didn’t care. Just like he didn’t care how John’s belly looked like, saggy and with stretch marks. He just went through pregnancy and birth, it was draining for the body, it changed it for some time. Arthur would be the biggest bastard on Earth for keeping it against him.

He would get back in shape soon, just like the first time. And if he wouldn’t for some reason… well, Arthur didn’t mate him just for his looks. He would still look good no matter what. 

Once John was clean and towels from the bed were taken as well, Arthur covered John with a blanket to keep him warm. The omega was holding their son but his arms were shaking a little and eyes were dropping. Just like the first time, he was exhausted.

“You want me to take him?” Arthur asked, already reaching for the baby.

John handed him to Arthur without a protest. “Thanks,” he answered and laid down more comfortably. “I’m beat.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Arthur smiled and rocked his baby a little, looking down at the slightly red face and closed eyes. The boy was sleeping. “I don’t know how you’ve done it. Twice. I can only imagine the pain you were in and I'm still sure I wasn't accurate.”

Arthur praised himself for the high pain tolerance. After years of getting hurt in various ways, he was familiar with pain enough he was able to hold it together till he was sure he was safe. But he doubted he would’ve been able to withstand the pain John went through during birth and he was really glad he didn’t have to go through it.

But if there was a possibility to take John’s pain away during it, he would have, without hesitation. Even if it would leave him barely alive after. He wished he could do that just a few minutes ago instead of just holding his mate’s hand. 

John chuckled. “I can’t even compare it to any other pain,” he admitted. “It’s like nothing else.” The omega looked at their son and smiled. “But like I said, it’s worth it.”

“It certainly is,” Arthur agreed and watched John with worry. “You want to drink something? Maybe eat? You must be starving.”

“I'm not hungry but I would kill for water.”

“In that state?” Arthur walked to the dresser where the jug was standing with two cups. John was thirsty during pregnancy and he was often waking up at night to drink something. Arthur didn’t mind having something to drink at night either. “I doubt it.”

“The gun is just in the bedside table, my hands are shaking but not much,” John pointed out as Arthur poured the water to one of the cups while still holding the baby with one hand, his hold gentle but firm. With Jack he didn’t dare do something like that but now he felt confident enough. Early years of their new son's life was certainly going to be easier for everyone than when Jack was the same age. 

“Alright, I'm getting you your water,” Arthur chuckled and put the jug back on the dresser.

“Good. You will survive another day,” John joked, taking the cup from his alpha when he returned to the bed.

“Lucky me.”

Arthur sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard, right next to John who slowly drunk the whole cup. Once it was empty Arthur took it from him and put it on the bedside table on his side of the bed, then looked at his omega again.

“Go to sleep, darling,” he told him, passing the baby to his other hand so he could hold John as well. The boy fussed a little but quickly returned to deep sleep, tucked against his Daddy’s chest.

“Okay.” And after that, John was out.

Arthur chuckled and kissed him on the top of the head. Content, he relaxed against the headboard and closed his eyes as well but quickly opened them to look at his son, once again amazed at how tiny he was. They almost lost him so many times, not even aware he was there but he still survived.

“You’re a fighter, little one,” Arthur whispered to not disturb John. Even if probably even a shot from a cannon wouldn’t wake the omega now. “Or just stubborn like your Pa,” he added, amused. “Either way, I'm glad you’re here.”

He kissed the tiny head again and smiled against the small patch of light hair that would probably be darker with age. Arthur already couldn’t wait to see who the boy would resemble more. Jack was obviously more of John’s copy, the older the boy was, the more similarities there were. But maybe this one would look more like him.

It didn’t really matter, what mattered was that the boy was with them finally, safe and healthy, just like it should be. Their family grew bigger and Arthur couldn’t be more happy with it. It was an accident again but this time much more welcome than the last time. They would’ve most likely decided to have another child anyway after leaving the gang but it was a nice surprise when John told him about it, even if the timing wasn't the most fortunate.

Arthur spent around two hours just sitting next to his mate and holding their baby, sometimes talking to it and sometimes humming. It got dark outside in the meantime but one lamp was illuminating the room. At some point John slid a little from the pillows and laid on his side, hugging Arthur's middle and hiding the nose in his hip. He groaned when he changed the position but didn’t wake up and quickly settled back again, lulled by Arthur scent and the alpha rubbing his back and hair he released from a ponytail.

He grimaced when he pulled his hand away and some hair stayed on it. John’s hair always got weaker during pregnancy and had a tendency to fall off, but thankfully it wasn't that bad and he didn’t have to worry about having patches of naked skin on his head. Good, Arthur loved the omega’s hair and wouldn’t want him to lose it. John wouldn’t want that either.

When he enjoyed the time alone with his mate and their newborn enough to not return to the room shortly after leaving it, Arthur gently got away from John and stood up from the bed. John woke up right away.

“Where are you going?” he asked sleepily and groaned when moving caused him pain again.

“Downstairs,” Arthur answered and leaned down to kiss John on the cheek. “Need to introduce the baby to others. I will bring back Jack too.”

“Mmm,” the omega agreed and yawned. “He probably got scared when he heard me scream.”

“Hopefully someone took him outside,” Arthur hoped. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be right back.”

“Go brag about our son,” John joked. “I know that’s the real reason.”

“Maybe a little,” he admitted with a smile. Ms. Goodwill and Mary-Beth most likely assured everyone John and the baby were okay, so really, he was just going there to show his son just like the first time.

“Can’t really blame you I would do the same if I had the strength.”

Before he left, John was asleep again. Arthur walked down the stairs, already hearing the talks happening in the day room. When he went around the corner, he noticed everyone sitting on every available seat around the fireplace, bottles of alcohol in hands and food placed on the coffee table.

“You already started the party?” he asked them, walking closer and speaking softly to not wake up the boy in his arms.

“We knew everything went fine,” Sadie explained, sitting comfortably in his favorite armchair with legs thrown over the armrest.

“And Uncle brought some beer and whisky from town when he went for the midwife,” Charles added with a smile.

“You had time to buy alcohol?” Arthur questioned the old man who, judged by the amount of bottle by his side, was already at his fourth beer while everyone else was finishing their second.

“Hey, she needed to pack, I didn’t want to stand doing nothing,” Uncle explained, making everyone chuckle.

“Thank you for bringing her,” Arthur said to him. He deserved some praises, he did good.

“Arthur Morgan saying I did good, the world must be ending,” Uncle joked and raised his bottle in toast before drinking.

“Don’t make me take it back,” Arthur warned him and sat down on the couch between Mary-Beth and Charles.

“I paid the midwife for you,” Sadie informed him before taking a gulp of her beer. “She couldn’t wait for the proud daddy to come down.”

Arthur chuckled. “That’s fine, thank you.” He trusted everyone in this room when it was coming for money. Well, except Uncle but the old alpha had no idea where they were hiding the money.

Looking around, Arthur noticed that Jack was hugging Kieran tightly and staring at the bundle in his Daddy’s arms with big, curious eyes but he didn’t dare to come closer. Arthur smiled reassuringly at his son. “Want to see your brother, Jack?” he asked softly.

The boy looked up at him and nodded shyly. “It’s a boy?” Kieran asked while picking Jack up to carry him to the couch. Mary-Beth, who probably didn’t tell anyone about the baby’s sex, shifted and allowed her sweetheart to squeeze between her and Arthur.

“Looks like John was right,” Charles noticed.

“He was.” Arthur smiled fondly when he realized a few weeks of hearing ‘I told you so’ was awaiting for him. John wouldn’t stop at one, he was still a brat just like when he was twelve.

“You must be disappointed,” Uncle noted. He was the only one sitting on the floor. He never minded, the floor was practically his second home. Rufus was lying next to him, getting an occasional pat.

“Far from it.” Arthur lowered the baby to let Jack see his brother better as the boy peered from Kieran’s lap at the bundle. “Say hello to your brother.”

Jack watched the baby, a mixture of different emotions flashing on his face. One moment he was curious, the other he smiled and then he wrinkled his nose in disgust. “He looks so strange,” he declared finally, making the adults laugh quietly.

“You looked just like him,” Arthur assured him and tugged the boy closer, off Kieran’s lap and into his. Holding the baby with one hand, he wrapped the other around Jack's little form while the boy watched his brother with interest.

“I did?” he asked, doubt echoing in his voice.

“You was a little bigger,” Mary-Beth said, snuggling into Kieran who gladly snuggled back, both omegas purring for a short moment. “But you too was red and wrinkled.”

“Yuck.” Jack pouted when everyone laughed again. “What’s his name?”

Everyone looked at Arthur at the same time, waiting for the answer.

“He doesn’t have a name yet,” Arthur explained. “It’s my turn and I know what I want to name him but I need to see if John would be okay with it.”

Sadie huffed in amusement. “What, you gonna name him in a weird way?”

“No,” he chuckled nervously. He was pretty sure John was going to love the name but there was a tiny doubt in him. That’s why he would rather wait then make it official right now.

“Can I scent him?” Kieran asked, changing the subject.

Arthur nodded before he realized Kieran wouldn’t see it. “Sure.” That was the closest way Kieran could get familiar with the baby before he would be able to hold it soon. But not right now. At the thought of someone else than him and John touching the baby, he was getting very territorial. 

Kieran leaned closer above Jack’s head and sniffed a few times. He smiled when he smelled the combined smell of Arthur and John on the boy’s skin. “Wish I could see him, he must be beautiful,” he admitted while moving away.

“He is,” Arthur admitted proudly. Charles leaned closer as well to take a better look.

“He’s not,” Jack protested, looking at Kieran as if he just said that sky is green. “He looks weird.”

“He’s a baby, he’s going to look like that for a while,” Arthur explained, brushing Jack’s hair before turning to Charles.

“Hard to believe something this small survived so much,” he said and smiled at Arthur. “He’s a strong one, you and John did good.”

Arthur remembered their talk from a few hours and was even more grateful for it now. “Thank you,” he replied, beaming at his friend with pride. 

“I bet he’ll grow soon.” Sadie swayed her legs onto the floor and came closer as well, looking at the baby fondly. “Soon we’ll have another mini Morgan running around.”

“I thought you was leaving,” Mary-Beth reminded her.

“I'm going to visit, my nephews are here,” she answered simply and smiled at Arthur. “I doubt you’ll need help with a nanny like that.” She pointed at Kieran who was talking quietly to Jack, explaining some things to him about small babies while he sniffed a newborn again, grinning like he was the lucky father here. “But any time you need my help, just write to Abigail, I’ll be picking up the mail at her name.”

“We sure will,” Arthur promised her. He and John were lucky to have such friends. “I better get the baby back. Jack needs to see John as well.”

And he was missing his mate as well. He wanted them all together right now. 

That was enough to make Jack jump off his father’s laps and run towards the stairs. Thankfully he stopped at the bottom of them, waiting for Arthur who just stood up.

“You continue partying, just not too loud, John is exhausted.”

“I’ll make sure everyone will stay quiet,” Uncle promised.

“I was talking mostly to you.” The old man scowled at him. “You’re almost at the point of grabbing the banjo.”

“Don’t worry, I hid it,” Mary-Beth assured. “Go be with your family.”

“You’re my family too, you know,” he admitted looking around at everyone.

“Your closest family,” Sadie corrected. “We’ll drink for John’s and baby’s health.”

Arthur smiled at them with appreciation, said his goodbyes and followed Jack, who eagerly ran up the stairs. He needed to remind the boy to not do that but Jack wanted to get to his Pa as fast as possible and didn’t listen. Arthur didn’t complain when he hurriedly opened the door and ran inside their bedroom, he only shook his head fondly. “You’ll have trouble keeping up with him,” he said to the baby and entered the bedroom as well, closing the door behind himself.

John was awake, hugging Jack close to himself and whispering that he was fine. He looked briefly at Arthur to smile at him and the baby but then he was focusing on the son that needed more of his attention.

“Did you hear me scream, baby?” John asked, kissing the top of Jack’s head.

Arthur sat on the other side of Jack to give him more comfort. Being between both of them was always making him calmer.

“Kieran took me to horses but I heard anyway,” he admitted and sniffled. Arthur wasn't aware how much it really affected his baby. “I was scared.”

“No need to be, Jack,” John assured him, hugging him now with both hands, even if it caused him some pain. Arthur placed his palm on the boy's arm as well. “I was in pain but not in danger.” That wasn't true but Jack didn’t have to know that. He already witnessed death and loss but no child should get scared like that about their own parents.

Jack nodded but he was still in distress. So John asked what he and Kieran were doing with the horses to distract him and while he listened, he started purring to help the boy calm down, which this close to the source of that purr, didn’t take long. Jack slowly relaxed as he spoke, quieter and quieter until he stopped completely, looking like he fell asleep in John’s arms. They let him sleep here, he got scared, he deserved to spend the night with his parents.

They wanted their family complete anyway.

“How’s everyone?” John asked after he was sure Jack was really asleep and he didn’t need to purr anymore.

“Partying.” John snorted. “Just like the first time, they’re happy for us.”

“Midwife?”

“Paid, Sadie took care of it.”

John nodded. “Good,” he sighed, leaning heavily against the pillows. “Are you done showing off your son?”

Arthur didn’t miss the way John put more emphasis on the word ‘son’ and so he glared at his mate.

“I knew you would start.”

John laughed under his breath and smirked at him before the smile softened. “Sorry to disappoint you again,” he admitted honestly. “I know you didn’t mind the first time but now when we already have one son, you probably wished for a girl even more. Hell, I wished for a girl.”

“I don’t care,” he assured and leaned forward to kiss John shortly. He would do it longer but Jack was still between them and he didn;t want the boy to get uncomfortable. “I told you already, as long as our children are healthy, we can have even ten boys.”

“Ten huh?” John replied teasingly, but there was some yearning in his voice as well. “Let’s talk about three kids first.”

Arthur's heart filled with hope. He would have nothing against the third child. Now that they had a home and ways to feed and buy them clothes, nothing was stopping them from making their family grow even more. He already thought about the third child a little, he sometimes dreamed about a big family ever since they got Jack, but he was happy to hear John was on the same page already, even if it would mean another tiring pregnancy for him.

Arthur always knew that but he was never tired of getting reminded how lucky he was to have a mate like that.

The baby chose this moment to stir awake and cry weakly, waking Jack in the process. The boy groaned between them and opened his eyes. “Is the baby hurt?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“He’s probably just hungry,” Arthur answered, looking down at the baby before handing it to John. Soon enough the cries died down as the baby sucked eagerly on the nipple in his mouth. Jack watched it fascinated.

“Did I eat like that too?” he asked, looking up at John.

“Sure, for around a year,” John answered and adjusted his hold on the baby.

“Can I drink now too?”

Both of his parents chuckled. “That’s for the small babies, you can eat other food, he can’t yet,” Arthur explained, pulling Jack closer to himself.

“Why?”

“He has no teeth.” John stroked the newborn's head as it drank the milk.

“No teeth?” Jack’s forehead was full of wrinkles as he thought of it. “I don’t think I like him.”

“Yeah, he’s no fun yet,” John noticed with a laugh. “Wait for him to grow up a little. You’ll love him.”

“Okay,” he agreed, but not very convinced. Snuggling to Arthur, he continued watching his little brother who was more like a strange creature to him than anything else. They couldn’t blame him, he expected a playmate and got a newborn that couldn’t do much but scream and sleep.

But Arthur had no doubt that the boys would grow to love one another and Jack would be a very loving and protective big brother. They just needed to get used to each other while he and John would have to make sure that now with the new baby Jack wouldn’t feel left out. He was still their son and deserved their attention, even if the newborn baby was requiring a lot more of it.

“What’s his name anyway?” John asked while still breastfeeding. The baby was small but apparently liked to eat. Maybe it was already making up for all the weight it didn’t gain while in the womb. “You was thinking of Isaac, right?”

That was his initial idea. He thought of this name ever since Jack was born and despite him and John not thinking or even wanting a second child then. Arthur just wanted to be ready since he would get to name the child no matter if it would be the girl or boy. The name for a girl never changed but recently, he thought about another name for their new son.

“I changed my mind when I was going through some old pictures,” he said and looked into his mate’s eyes, hoping he would like the new idea. “I was thinking about naming him Hosea.”

John's eyes grew bigger and welled with tears almost instantly. Whether he liked it or not, Arthur’s own eyes got watery as well. Thinking about the person that was the closest to being their father still hurt and his death was still flashing before their eyes in nightmares.

They missed him and hated that Hosea didn’t survive to see them free and happy, having a home of their own and another child. He never got a chance to retire like he wanted and join them. He would be so happy for them now, just like he was happy when Jack was born. 

Hosea often took care of Jack when he was still small, giving them a well-deserved break. And when Jack was older, Hosea played with him, answering hundreds of questions Jack had for him. They had no doubt he would’ve done the same again with the new boy and then he would teach him to read just like he started that with Jack. He would make him a fishing rod and be the great uncle he was for Jack.

They wished so much that he could be with them now but they lost him far too early, when they weren't ready. Arthur wanted to honor him in some way and naming their new son like their father figure seemed like the great idea to do so.

“Like uncle Hosea?” Jack asked innocently. He was aware Hosea died but they never told him how exactly he did. He was still having nightmares about his kidnapping and O’Driscoll’s attack on Shady Belle. Later he was separated from his fathers for a while again, which really scared him, he didn’t need to imagine how his uncle died as well. 

“Yeah,” Arthur confirmed quietly, afraid that he would sob if he tried to talk louder. “Like uncle Hosea.”

He kissed Jack’s head and looked back at John and into his eyes filled with great sadness.

“It’s a good name,” he admitted and smiled at Arthur before looking at the newborn. “You are named after a great man, Hosea. The best.”

The baby was oblivious to anything that was happening, all the boy cared about was the milk he was drinking but in a few years, when he would learn who he was named after, he would no doubt be proud of his name. They were going to tell him everything about Hosea and how much the man meant to them.

“And no doubt you’ll be as great as he was,” Arthur added and shared a smile with John. They still had tears in their eyes but those were happy tears.

“I like that name,” Jack said and yawned. “Good night, Hosea. Grow fast so we can play together.”

Arthur and John chuckled and looked at the baby who, just like his big brother, yawned as well when John pulled him off his nipple. With his tummy full, the newborn dozed off immediately.

With their sons asleep there was nothing keeping Arthur and John awake and so they fell asleep as well, light headed with joy and snuggled together with their two precious boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to not describe the birth too much, I just went with Arthur's pov.
> 
> So it's not a girl. Yet. I was almost tempted to change that but I have plans for Hosea and I honestly love him so much and want to introduce him to y'all! I hope you like him! ❤️


End file.
